playstationfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:76.28.75.140
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of Fandom's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes! ' ''. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, you can look at our or stop by Community Central to check out our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Fandom. And don't forget to check out Fandom University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:DaNASCAT I have uploaded the cover pictures of those two games - the PS2 editions as you requested - If you need anything else uploaded, then just leave me another message on my talkpage! thank you! Warbear7 22:21, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Hey Everyone on the wiki appreciates your contributions but I would advise against putting links to random articles on people's user and talk pages. It doesn't serve any purpose and is verging on vandalism, in my opinion. Please bear in mind that I am not an administrator or anything like that, I'm just helping you out. You may also want to register an account as well. Warbear7 (talk) 18:50, May 10, 2017 (UTC) ---- Sorry. List of Games that need images *Kingdom Hearts II (Playstation 2) *Star Wars Bounty Hunter (Playstation 2) *The Land Before Time: Big Time Water (Playstation) *The Land Before Time: Great Valley Racing Adventure (Playstation) *Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron (PSP) *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (PlayStation 4) *SuperSponge (Playstation) *Spyro the Dragon (Playstation) *Spyro: Ripto's Rage (Playstation) *Spyro: Year of the Dragon (Playstation) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman (Playstation 2) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom (Playstation 2) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (Video Game) (Playstation 2) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants! (Playstation 2) *Spongebob Squarepants: Creature from the Krusty Krab (Playstation 2) *SpongeBob SquarePants: SpongeBob's Atlantis Squarepants (Playstation 2) Just saying ---- Try to add a bit more information to your articles, infoboxes with images would be good too. I see you've got a list of games that need images, so you're definitely on the right track! --Warbear7 (talk) 00:22, May 12, 2017 (UTC) your opinion I recently created a blog post regarding my intention to adopt the wiki, we're in dire need of admins around here. As an active user, unregistered, but active nonetheless, do you have any objections to me adopting the wiki? --Warbear7 (talk) 22:52, May 12, 2017 (UTC) i don't know. Oh, okay. --Warbear7 (talk) 23:25, May 12, 2017 (UTC) Vandalism Can you please stop vandalising people's userpages, it is really annoying and pointless. SpongeBot678 (talk) 16:52, May 15, 2017 (UTC) I was not Vandalism. but keep up the good work Putting random links on people's userpages, is considered vandalism. SpongeBot678 (talk) 18:52, May 15, 2017 (UTC) Spongebot is correct, the act of putting links on userpages is considered vandalism. '''Stop it'. --Warbear7 (talk) 18:59, May 15, 2017 (UTC) okay i made a mistake, just keep adding images that are like playstation games.